Noite de Insônia
by Naru-L
Summary: Quando tudo terminar... Quando esse pequeno experimento provar o quanto somos incompatíveis... Você vai me deixar partir? Vai esquecer de mim e voltar a sua vida cheia de rotina e perfeição? [ Sidestory de Lust Shaka x Aradia]


**Disclaimer – Ainda não me pertence! Droga! u.u**

**N.A. – **_Imagino que isso vá despertar as pessoas que estão esperando a continuação de **Lust**, e as cobranças irão aumentar... A essas pessoas, peço desculpa pela demora. :)_

_Resposta ao desafio 140 temas do Fórum Mundo dos Fics._

_Yeah! Nem precisei de duas versões dessa vez!!!_

**Tema – **_Insônia_

* * *

**Noite de Insônia**

O silêncio noturno era quebrado apenas pelo som dos trovões, soando pouco tempo depois de cada relâmpago que iluminava o céu.

Olhos negros observavam o pequeno espetáculo pelo vão da janela, forçando-se a continuar deitada, imóvel para não acordar o homem dormindo a seu lado. Outra pessoa estaria com medo, mas não ela. O som constante, e as luzes cortando o véu noturno eram um balsamo. Odiava o silêncio.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos, tentando relaxar e dormir, apenas para reabri-los novamente alguns minutos depois. Ajeitou o corpo na cama, resistindo a tentação de levantar e socar o travesseiro até que parasse de incomodá-la.

O braço em sua cintura intensificou o aperto, puxando-a contra o corpo masculino.

Ela suspirou, sentindo como se apenas esse gesto fosse o culpado por acabar com seu sono. As mãos delicadas apertaram o travesseiro, ela mordeu os lábios para não gritar sua frustração e socar seu acompanhante com todas as forças.

'_Como ele pode dormir desse jeito?'_ Respirou fundo. _'Por que eu não consigo dormir também?'_

Outro relâmpago cortou o céu, e ela pulou na cama. Sentando-se e empurrando o braço que a mantinha presa.

Caiu da cama no processo, murmurando todos os xingamentos que podia se lembrar. Ergueu a cabeça e fitou o rapaz adormecido com uma nova onda de raiva.

Ele nem ao menos se mexera.

Suspirou, percebendo como aquilo era inútil. A não ser que pulasse sobre ele e começasse a esbofeteá-lo, sabia que ele não acordaria.

Levantou lentamente, e aproximou-se da janela. Seus olhos fixos no céu nublado, apreciando os tons que cada coisa adquiria a cada relâmpago.

Seu corpo finalmente relaxou, e ela conseguiu virar-se para o rapaz loiro deitado na cama. As longas mechas douradas espalhadas sobre os lençóis e travesseiro, o jogo de luz e sombra sobre o rosto relaxado, a maneira que o tecido fino do lençol moldava cada músculo...

'_Droga.'_ Balançou a cabeça, tentando apagar a imagem que se formara em sua mente. Fantasiar sobre o que o lençol escondia não faria a insônia desaparecer. Na verdade, esses poucos minutos de fantasia, haviam acabado com o pouco sono que tinha.

'_Inferno!_' Respirou fundo, seus olhos voltando a fitar a figura adormecida. Dizendo a si mesma que se forçasse a pensar nos vários tons da pele exposta, o jogo de luz e sombras que mostravam a exata forma do corpo masculino, a maneira com o lençol expusera mais pele a seus olhos quando ele se mexera... _'Oh, droga!'_

Fechou os olhos, caindo de joelhos e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. _'Tem algo errado comigo! Muito errado!'_ Entreabriu os dedos, espiando pelas frestas o rapaz adormecido. Ele parecia tão calmo e inocente, o rosto de traços quase infantis parecia incapaz de lançar um olhar irritado que fosse a qualquer criatura.

'_Isso que é propaganda enganosa.'_ Pensou, rindo baixinho de sua própria piada.

Levantou-se lentamente, aproximando-se da cama, tocou suavemente o rosto adormecido, sorrindo quando ele murmurou seu nome.

'O que devo fazer com você?'

A mão masculina cobriu a sua, apertando os dedos delicados com firmeza. Ela voltou sua atenção para aquela pequena cena, sentindo seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem.

'_Quando tudo terminar... Quando esse pequeno experimento provar o quanto somos incompatíveis... Você vai me deixar partir? Vai esquecer de mim e voltar a sua vida cheia de rotina e perfeição?'_

Soltou-se da mão dele com cuidado, e escorregou para o chão.

'_Nunca esquecerei você.'_

Observou-o em silêncio, tentando decorar cada traço, cor e sentimento que ele lhe provocava. _'Alma.' _Pensou no quadro inacabado que a estava enlouquecendo. _'Perfeição.'_ Estendeu a mão. Seus dedos tocando suavemente o peito que se movia no ritmo da respiração dele.

'_Nunca ficará igual.'_

Afastou-se da cama, e pegou o bloco que mantinha no quarto. Teve dificuldade em segurar o lápis com as mãos trêmulas. Era difícil se concentrar tão próxima dele.

Levantou do chão, sentando-se na cadeira. Seus olhos voltaram ao rapaz adormecido, seus dedos automaticamente adquiriram segurança, e começaram a preencher a folha, imitando com perfeição a cena diante de si.

Outro raio cortou percorreu o céu, sua luminosidade penetrou no quarto e mostrou alguns detalhes que até aquele momento as sombras escondiam. Apenas por alguns segundos, mas o suficiente para que a garota prendesse a respiração com a visão.

Ela soltou o lápis, seus dedos trêmulos e sem força para continuar. Cobriu os lábios com as mãos, contendo o murmúrio abafado que escapara.

Nunca conseguiria reproduzi-lo. Nada que fizesse, não importa quantas cores utilizasse... Nada seria capaz de satisfazê-la. Ele era único, assim como os sentimentos que despertara nela.

- Shaka.

O bloco deslizou por suas pernas e caiu no chão. Ela não se importou. Apenas encolheu-se no pequeno espaço, abraçando as próprias pernas e baixou a cabeça.

Dormir já não parecia tão difícil. Faria qualquer coisa para escapar das sensações que pensar no futuro lhe provocava. Fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios para conter o choro. Não queria acordá-lo. Não queria que ele a visse tão fraca e patética, chorando por razões absurdas e inexplicáveis.

Adormeceu sem perceber, o cansaço finalmente vencendo o que quer que a mantivesse insone e frustrada.

Shaka abriu os olhos. Permaneceu imóvel na cama, observando a garota encolhida na cadeira próxima a janela em silêncio. Poderia deixá-la ali, sozinha e trêmula, afastada de si.

Poderia. Mas não o fez.

Levantou-se da cama lentamente, aproximando-se da cadeira. Tocou o ombro delicado com gentileza, ouvindo a respiração calma da garota. Pegou-a nos braços e a depositou sobre a cama, cobrindo-a com o lençol. Ouviu-a murmurar seu nome, e afastou as mechas escuras do rosto delicado carinhosamente.

Pegou o bloco de desenhos do chão, e virou-o na direção da janela. Um sorriso curvou seus lábios ao reconhecer a figura ali retratada. Parou os dedos a poucos centímetros dos traços sobre a folha, antes de depositar o bloco sobre a cadeira e voltar para a cama.

- Você é uma tola, Aradia. – Murmurou, abraçando-a – Perfeita em todos os sentidos. – Fechou os olhos quando ela se virou para abraçá-lo. – Muito mais do que eu jamais poderei ser.


End file.
